revelationsuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arbalest
"They say you never hear the one that's gonna get ya." - Warrant Officer Andrews, 142nd Infantry Division Description Of all the mechs fielded by the Corre Republic, none are feared quite like the Arbalest. It was designed to be an artillery-like unit in that it could be deployed to bombard enemy units without exposing itself to return fire. If attacked by enemies it is equipped with enough ordinance to hold its own for a short time. History As armed conflicts with neighboring nations rose, the need for a portable weapons platform that could quickly disable or destroy enemy WarMechs became essential. Every commander knows how expensive it is to field and maintain a WarMech, but also recognizes their usefulness on the battlefield. The Arbalest fulfills its purpose exceptionally. Saza Industries had the concept of the Arbalest for many cycles and had patented the MKVI Spotter Drones, but they were not able to perfect the design for field use. After partnering with Zephyr Ballistics for the long-range component, the Arbalest was finally ready. It was a match made in the stars as the two companies were able to integrate their best efforts and what was produced was a devastating and deadly combination. By using its drones as advanced spotters, an Arbalest is able to take cover behind terrain and use its missiles to fire up and over without having to expose itself to return attacks. This has solely made the Arbalest a near requirement for all engagements. It has enough armor to survive an attack in retaliation, but the Arbalest is best utilized when protected by other military assets, so it can focus on raining death on its enemies. Weapons & Equipment Standard loadout for the Arbalest includes four Zephyr Strike Missile Launchers, two Blitz Pods for any enemy that wanders too close, two Saza Beam Cannons (one forward, and the other guarding the mechs backside), and 2 remote controlled spotter drones. By utilizing the effectiveness of the drones, the Arbalest's pilot is able to remain behind cover and safely engage enemy forces without risk of return fire. The MKVI drones excel at hovering low to the ground. They are incredibly fast and come with a Targeting Acquisition Coordinator laser to tag enemy units. However, the downside is that the drones are exceptionally weak to attacks. If the drones are destroyed in combat, the enemy forces can be tagged by any other friendly unit equipped with a TAC. The strike missiles include small directional thrusters that allow them to be fired straight up and can course correct once they lift over the terrain. It is well known to the Republic's enemies of the lethality of any ordinance that is released by Zephyr Ballistics, and the Arbalest is loaded with it. Variants None, although the missile launchers can be loaded with differing munitions such as cluster missiles for the needs of the mission. Notable Pilots None Gallery Arbalest WM Front-Rear.jpg|Arbalest WarMech front and back Arbalest WM Sides L-R.jpg|Arbalest WarMech side angles Arbalest WM drone perspective.jpg|Arbalest drone Arbalest WM Front-Rear b&w.jpg|Arbalest front and back black and white Arbalest WM Sides L-R b&w.jpg|Arbalest side angles black and white Arbalest WM drone perspective b&w-04.jpg|Arbalest drone black and white Appearances "Judgment Day" "Rain of Fire" Category:Lore Category:Warmechs